1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet bowl disinfectant compositions and more particularly pertains to a new glow in the dark toilet bowl disinfectant composition for fluorescently illuminating the water in the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet bowl disinfectant compositions is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet bowl disinfectant compositions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,708; 5,246,631; 5,689,842; 5,730,321; 2,011,732; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 343,642 which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these patents fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new glow in the dark toilet bowl disinfectant composition. The inventive composition includes a water soluble ammonia-based disinfectant combined with amounts of strontium sulfide, barium sulfide, lithium fluoride, samarium oxide and cerium oxide.
In these respects, the glow in the dark toilet bowl disinfectant composition according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a composition primarily developed for the purpose of fluorescently illuminating the water in the toilet bowl.